black_butlerfandomcom_de-20200213-history
The Tale of William the Shinigami
The Tale of William the Shinigami (deutsch: Die Geschichte des Shinigami Will) erscheint erstmals am 27. April 2011 in Japan. Seit dem 27. Januar 2012 wird der OVA auch in Deutschland, Österreich und in der Schweiz veröffentlicht. Erhältlich ist dieser auf der Black Butler II - Vol. 3 mit vielen anderen OVAs und Extras. Freigegeben ist der Film ab 16 Jahren und hat eine Spieldauer von ca. 24 Minuten. Handlung Grell Sutcliff und William T. Spears wurden ausgewählt die neuen Shinigami auszubilden. Doch während sie den Azubis wichtige Details über die Abschlussprüfung erläutern erinnert sich William an die Zeit, als er selbst noch ein Auszubildender war und mit Grell zum ersten Mal eine Seele beurteilen musste. Doch da die beiden sich auf Anhieb nicht verstehen, wird diese Aufgabe zu einem wahren Hindernis und droht in die Brüche zu gehen! Story Die Shinigami sind bei der Gesellschaft zur Delegierung der Shinigami angestellt. Grell und William wurden ausgewählt, die neuen Shinigamis auszubilden. William führt die Azubis durch das Institut, wo sie auf Lawrence Anderson, an seinem Arbeitsplatz, treffen. Dieser Mann stellt die Brillen der Shinigami her, die wiederum nur getragen werden dürfen, wenn man die Abschlussprüfung bestanden hat. Während dieser Erklärung erinnert sich William an die Zeit, als er selbst noch ein Auszubildender war und mit Grell zum ersten Mal eine Seele beurteilen musste. Sie mussten Einen Mann beobachten, der in einem Monat sterben wird. Sie sollten überprüfen, ob der Mensch den Tod wirklich verdient hatte. Als sie Thomas Wallis auffinden und Grell erfährt, dass er Schriftsteller werden möchte, möcht er diesen ohne zu Zögern sterben lassen. Doch William widersetzt sich und es kommt zwischen beiden Shinigamis zu einer kleinen Außernandersetzung, die Grell gewinnt. William schafft es Grell zu überreden, Thomas einen Monat lang zu beobachten. Nach Williams beobachtungs- Tagebuch, besteht Thomas ganzes Leben daraus zu Arbeiten, Romane zu schreiben und einen Verleger aufzusuchen. Als Grell ihn immer noch für abgestempelt hält, setzt sich William zu den verzweifelten angehenden Schriftsteller. William schaut sich Thomas Roman an und stellt genau das fest, was Thomas ein Schriftsteller bereits auch schon gesagt hat. Als Grell dazu kommt, sieht Thomas die Sense an Grells Hüfte. William erläutert Thomas darauf, dass das eine Todessense ist und das Grell und er Shinigami sind. Des Weiteren erzählt William den jungen, dass er in kürzer Zeit sterben wird und sie die Aufgabe haben, zu überprüfen, ob er ein Mensch ist, der es verdient hat weiter zu leben oder nicht. Thomas aber hält das alles für ein Showspiel, wo die Zuschauer mit einbezogen werden. Thomas hat begonnen, einen neuen Roman zu schreiben, der sich, "Die Geschichte des Shinigami Will" nennt. In diesen Roman geht es um einen Mann namens Will, der emotionslos die Seelen der Menschen betrachtet, die im tode geweilt sind. Gleichgültig ob Gut oder Böse. Dieser Will verliebt sich in ein menschliches Mädchen. Ein Mädchen dessen Schicksal es ist bald zu sterben. Sie erwidert seine Liebe und Will schwank zwischen das Gesetz der Shinigami und seinen tiefen Gefühlen. Schlussendlich wählt er die Liebe. Er bricht das Gesetz und versucht das Mädchen zu retten unterstütz von seinem Freund. Trotz all den Bemühungen stirbt das Mädchen. Will spricht zum dem Gott des Jenseits, und sagt ihm, dass er bereit ist, anstelle des Mädchens, seine Seele zu Opfern. Und so kommt es, dass das Leben des Mädchen gerettet wird, unter einer Bedingung: Alle Erinnerungen an Will werden gelöscht. Doch das war Will gleich, denn selbst wenn alle Erinnerungen fehlen, bleibt doch im tiefsten Grunde der Seele ein Gefühl der Liebe verankert und das kann von niemandem gelöscht werden. Die Abgabe des Romans ist am 16. Dezember um 16:00, der gleichzeitig auch sein Todestag ist. Als dieser Tag gekommen ist und Thomas sich eifrig auf dem Weg zum Verlag macht kämpfen Grell und William erneut gegeneinander. Dieses mal verliert Grell aber er bemerkt, dass er Gefühle für William hat. Währenddessen wird Thomas von einer Kutsche überfahren. Kurz danach kommt William und schlägt mit seiner Death Scythe in den Magen von Thomas. Als er beginnt seine Seele zu sammeln, werden die Aufzeichnungen plötzlich wild, schlagen Williams Brille ab und gingen in dessen Körper. William schreit nachdem er Thomas Erinnerungen sieht. Grell kann ihn von diesen schmerzen befreien und zusammen sammeln sie die Aufzeichnungen ein. Mit diesen Abschluss sind William und Grell vollwertige Shinigami und tragen die wertvolle neue Brille. Charaktere *William T. Spears *Grell *Lawrence Anderson *Thomas Wallis Kategorie:OVA